Exchange Program
by Queen Lucy The Valient
Summary: Magic School invites Hogwarts to an exchange program which the now Headmistress Professor McGonagall gladly accepts. 4 new Teachers are added and 3 new classes have started. full summary inside. On hiatus till Febuary. so sorry but I'm behind in school so I have to catch up.
1. Chapter 1  part 1 Halliwells intro

Exchange Program

Summary: Magic School invites Hogwarts to an exchange program which the now Headmistress Professor McGonagall gladly accepts. 4 new Teachers are added and 3 new classes have started. James Potter is in his 3rd year, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are in their 2nd year, and Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley are in their 1st year. Wyatt is 14 Chris and Prue are 12 Melinda, Pandora, Tamora, and Kat are 11, Sarah and Jamie are 10. What kind of chaos can the Halliwells stir up? Will it be a quite year or like Harry's school years, will it turn to chaos? the questions are up to you to find out.

**Notes:**

**I am making Melinda a full witch. Screw the comic. I am changing some of their ages so they are closer together. I might be changing some of their appearances. I have given names to Phoebe's 2nd and 3rd Daughters, because their names are unknown in the TV series. Don't like it don't read it.**

**So I'm going to explain a few things to you. Remus and Tonks and George (or Fred who died, oh whatever which ever twin died he's alive) and Sirius and Dobby are all still alive. Sirius was cleared of all charges. George married a Wicca Witch and him and his twin brother moved to America. He still works at the joke shop with his brother but after they apparrated to their home in San Francisco. Teddy is 18 and dating Victoria. I don't like Albus Dumbledore and every time I write Albus Potter's name I think of him so instead I renaming Albus Severus Potter to Alex Severus Potter. I don't like the name Henry so I'm switching Henry Jr. to Jamie. Oh and Severus Snape is still alive and teaching DADA. Phoebe's youngest daughter is going to be called by her middle name Sarah. **

Characters

Halliwell family - Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization or Premonition.

Prue Halliwell - Telekinesis, Telematerialization, Astral Projection

Piper Halliwell - Active Powers

Molecular Immobilization, Molecular Combustion, Molecular Acceleration

Other Powers

The Power of Three, High Resistance, Agility

Phoebe Halliwell - Premonition, Levitation and Empathy.

Paige Halliwell - Active Powers

Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Healing, Shielding

Other Powers/Abilities

Sensing, Enhanced power due to the Power of Three bonds. High Resistance when in unity, Glamouring, Hovering, Omnilingualism

Leo Wyatt – Orbing, Sensing, Healing

Coop - Beaming, Empathy, Self-Healing, Telekinesis, Immortality, Time travel, Telepathic Suggestion, Holograms, Sensing and High Resistance.

Henry Mitchell - Mortal

Phoebe's Children

Prudence 'Prue' Johanna Halliwell - power of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, Premonition, Telematerialization, Telekinesis

Pandora Piper Halliwell (Phoebe's 2nd Daughter) - power of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, Telekinesis, Astral Projection.

Patience Sarah Phoebe Halliwell (Phoebe's 3rd Daughter) - power of Beaming, Remote Beaming and Sensing, Empathy, Levitation

Piper's Children

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Active powers

Force Field, Thought Projection, Orbing, Telekinetic Orbing, Healing, Pyrokinesis, Energy Waves

Other powers

Invincibility, Telekinesis, Sensing, Healing, Omnilingualism, Telepathic and empathic connection with charges, Molecular Dispersion

Christopher Perry Halliwell

Active Powers - Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Zapping, Healing, Empathy, Control over fire and earth.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell

Active powers - Freezing, Empathy, Sound waves, Control over Wind.

Paige's Children

Jamie Mitchell.

Healing, Orbing, Sensing, Omnilingualism, Shielding, High Resistance, Control over peoples powers (He can barrow their powers)

Tamora and Kat Mitchell

Omnilingualism, Healing, Orbing, Sensing, Shielding, High Resistance

Tamora – Glamouring

Kat – Hovering

Billie Jenkins - Telekinesis, Projection

OC's - Age - Decryption – Gender

Victoria Weasley – Bills daughter. 17

Raven Weasley – Bills daughter. 15

Crow Weasley – Bills son. 12

Saphira Weasley – Charlie's daughter. 8

Elizabeth Weasley – Percy's wife.

Annabeth Weasley – Percy's Daughter. 10

Annie Weasley - Percy's daughter. 7

Jonathan Weasley – Percy's son. 7

Lisa Weasley - Percy's daughter. 7

Terra Natalie Weasley S– She has red rose hair that that swipes at her shoulders except for a strip that frames the right side of her face that she has in a thin braid most of the time and goes down to her waist and calming forest green eyes. Fred's daughter 12 (Wand User. Power: Transmagrafication and Empathy)

Tyler Levon 'Lavi' Weasley S– He has a little bit darker red hair, like his twin he also has a thin braid of hair that goes to his waist but it's on the left side besides his hair was an inch longer than his cousins then his twin, accompanied with wild sea green eyes. George's son 12 (Wand User. Power: can speak to any animal and deflection).

Artemis Pensive age 10 H- Silver flowing strait hair with really light blue almost silver eyes pale skin. Girl (Power: Premonition)

Emma Arrow age 11 H- she has tinted light blue wavy hair that end in darker light blue curls that stop just past her shoulders and light blue eyes and a little bit darker then pale skin (looks like Nobara from Gakuen Alice) Girl (Power: Control over ice)

Robin Arrow age 11 G- Dark blue short strait hair and dark blue eyes and a little bit darker then pale skin. Boy (Power: Control over water)

Kana Lunar age 12 R- White blond hair and honey brown eyes and pale skin. Girl (Power: Glamouring and control over electricity/ need to think of better power for her)

Maria Quizzi age 8 H- Shoulder length curly light brown hair and honey brown eyes Girl( Power: She can borrow anyone's/anyone powers and can stop time for a little while)

Dustan Swan age 10 G- Black hair most of it is cut shot except for a little in the back that is kept in a braid that goes all the way to his butt, blue eyes. Boy (Power: Copping someone's fighting moves and cloning)

Eric Summers age 15 S- Dark brown short hair accompanied with brown/silver eyes. Boy (Power: Teleportation) has MPD

Alice Quizzi age 6 G- Her hair starts with a really light pink and gets darker as it descends until it is a deep violet purple and stops just short of her butt added with her red eyes. Girl (Power: Turning or turning someone, or something, else invisible)

Jason Bolton age 13 G– Dark brown hair that goes to his shoulders and Hazel eyes. Boy (Power: control over plants)

Selena Casey Quizzi age 15 - Dark, dark blue looks like black but still looks like blue hair that stops mid way down her back accompanied with black eyes and pale skin. Girl (Power: Telekinesis)

Suzanna Prince - age 25 - Blond Hair that stops just past her shoulder blades accompanied with sapphire blue eyes that can harden at a moment's notice or can turn soft. Girl (Power: Shape-shifter)

**Chapter 1 - Part 1 Halliwells introduction**

In the Halliwell manor everything was hectic and a mess.

Everyone was running around getting ready for the school year ahead of them. Of course this was no ordinary school year. But of course none of them were. But this time they were going to Brittan, because a school called Hogwarts had finally accepted an exchange program from Magic School after 400 years and all of the Halliwell children wanted to go.

"Chris, Wyatt, stop orbing everything around," Piper yelled.

"Come here Keket," Melinda said in a much calmer voice then Piper. Sure enough a Fluffy white kitten with misty eyes jumped into her arms.

"Astral. Astral where are you," Tamora's voice called just as a short girl with golden locks that swirled to the bottom of her shoulder blades and sky blue eyes walked in. She was wearing one of those simple, old-fashioned, girly dresses; it was light blue with golden lace.

"Melinda have you seen Astral," She asked.

"Um…. Yeah I think she is right over there," Melinda pointed over to a shadowed corner. Sure enough a white haired cat with blue eyes was lying there.

"Ahh Astral get out of the tween," Tamora said. Astral came running at the word tween, apparently she had learned what it meant.

"Alice where are you," Pandora's voice said right as another girl with dark pink hair that flowed to her butt accompanied with lavender eyes that never stop swirling they tell a story of hardship but also holds innocence ducked into the room. She was wearing a pink shirt and purple jeans.

"Don't tell me you lost your familiar too," Melinda said in a defeated voice.

"No, no I did not. Wyatt orbed her somewhere," Pandora said with a tint of anger.

"WYATT," Melinda yelled.

"Ow Melinda that hurt," Wyatt's whine came as a 14-year-old boy with dark brown hair paired with blue eyes orbed in he was hit over the head with a pillow that Melinda threw. He was wearing a plain gray T-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

"Bring back Alice," Melinda ordered.

"Ok, ok here," Wyatt said as a white fluffy kitten with misty white eyes into Melinda's waiting arms.

A young girl with the same height as Tamora came in. she also had the same curly gold hair except hers' went down to just past the middle of her back, she had jade-green eyes and she was wearing a perfect match to the dress that Tamora was wearing except it was green with golden lace.

"Hi Kat," Pandora said happily as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh hi Pandora, Melinda," Kat said then turned to her twin, "Come on Tamora we have to go finish packing."

"Ok thanks for the help Melinda, bye," Tamora said then she and Kat left.

Pandora turned to Wyatt.

"Don't look at me," Wyatt held up his hands and orbed out.

"-Sigh- finally," Melinda stood up from where she was sitting; she then walked to her dresser/mirror and sat down. she opened one of the drawers and took out a purple, white, and pink brush. Pandora took the hair brush and started brushing Melinda's hair.

"Almost there," Pandora said. When Melinda was 5 years old she saw a picture of a woman that was standing on a stool and her hair touched the ground ever since then she wanted her hair to be to her knees. It was true her hair was already past the middle of her thigh almost to her knees. She never let her mother cut it, only trim it and she was extremely careful around potions.

"Will that idiot ever learn?"

"Well hopefully this year will be different," Melinda said thoughtfully.

After 20 minutes she was done brushing Melinda's hair and had one small braid on both sides, she then took both braids and tied them together like a pony tail then made 7 braids out of it. Melinda then opened a small closet that held her clothes which she pushed aside to revel 4 boxes which she then took out of the closet, and then opened it to reveal a big manga and book collection.

"Now which ones to take... I think it's about time to reread 'InuYasha' and continue reading 'D-Gray Man' and 'Special A' and 'Bleach' and 'Naruto'. I will take the entire Chronicles of Narnia series with me," Melinda said as she pulled out around 60 books and one huge book labeled Chronicles of Narnia and stuffed them into her suitcase.

"I will take 'Gakuen Alice', 'Gundam Wing AC', and Eragon," Pandora said.

One week later

They were at the train station in Briton, they had orbed there.

"Well I guess this is goodbye till Christmas," Chris said.

"Not so fast," Coop said.

"Yeah you can't get rid of us that easily," Phoebe said.

"What do you mean," Prue asked.

"Piper, Paige, and Phoebe will be teaching at Hogwarts along with Ms. Prince and Billie," Henry said.

"WHAT!" All the kids asked.

"That's right," Billie said.

"So none of you will misbehave, is that clear," Piper said.

"Yes," The kids mumbled, as if they were only going so they could cause trouble and not get in trouble with Piper, which was totally plausible.

"Okay now you should get on the train I think there is a special compartment for the transfers." Paige said.

"Okay," Wyatt said.

The Halliwells got onto the train and walked to the back where they found a section that had a sign that said transfer students. When they walked in they saw 9 people staring at them.

"What?" Prue asked.

"Nothing," Dustan said.

"CHRIS,"

"PRUE,"

Two sequels erupted from two little girls who ran up to them.

"Hey Alice, Maria, how you've been." Chris asked.

"Been good?" Prue asked.

"Yes," Maria said as Alice nodded.

"Good," Chris said.

"Now, now Alice, Maria, come here and let the Halliwells put the stuff away so they can sit down," Selena said.

Selena was the oldest of the three Quizzi siblings. The Quizzi family was known for its young but powerful witches.

"What are you all doing here," Jamie asked.

"Silly! They're here for the exchange program." Sarah said.

"Yeah idiot," Jason said.

"HEY," Jamie shouted. And what seemed to be the start of a very long, very unnecessary argument was interrupted by the compartment door opening.

**End of chapter**

**tell me what you think i know the beginning is sortta the same as before.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Potters Intro

**Exchange Program**

**Summary:** Magic School invites Hogwarts to an exchange program which the now Headmistress Professor McGonagall gladly accepts. 4 new Teachers are added and 3 new classes have started. James Potter is in his 3rd year, Albus Potter and Rose Weasley are in their 2nd year, Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley are in their 1st year. Wyatt is 14 Chris and Prue are 12 Melinda, Pandora, Tamora, and Kat are 11, Paige and Henry are 10. What kind of chaos can the Halliwells stir up. Will it be a quite year or like Harry's school years, will it turn to chaos? the questions are up to you too find out.

**Chapter 1 - part 2 Potters introduction**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**That morning at the burrow**

The Potters had stayed the summer at the Weasleys. So the mourning of September 1st was hectic. Because the summer had been a Weasley family reunion, so not only did Harry's and Hermione's family come but all 9 Weasley kids came with their families. Bill and Fleur had three kids, Victoria the oldest at 17, Raven the middle daughter at 15, and Crow being the youngest and only boy at 12, for some strange reason Fleur had an odd fascination with birds. Charlie had not gotten married, even through his mother had begged, pestered, and just about anything she could do, though he did adopted a little girl who had lost her mother and had no other family, her name was Saphira**(A\N** **Please don't kill me. And for those of you who guessed where I got the name good for you and for those of you who didn't it's from Eragon)**, she just turned 8 years old. Percy who had been forgiven by his family had married a lovely muggle born named Elizabeth, they had 4 kids, Annabeth the oldest at 10, and the triplets Annie, Jonathan, and Lisa at 7. Ron and Hermione had gotten married and had two kids, Rose at 12 the oldest and Hugo at 11. Harry had gotten married to Ginny and had 3 kids James 13, Alex 12, and Lily 11. (I changed Albus' name to Alexander, Alex for short, because I don't like Albus Dumbledore). The twins Fred and George came by them self's like always. Though everyone wondered what they meant when they said a surprise awaited them this year.

"Lilly have you seen 'Pranks and Potions,'" James asked/shouted through two floors.

"It's under your bed James," Hugo said as he popped his head into the room James, Alex, Crow, Jonathan, and he were sharing.

"Thanks Hugo," James said than shouted, "NEVER MIND LILLY."

"Would stop yelling," Jonathan whined "It's too early,"

"WHAT…. Oh sorry Jonathan," James said sheepishly.

"Raven have you seen my copy of 'How to take care of magical pests'?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah," Raven said.

"Well where is it,"

"It's in your hand Grandma," Crow said laughing.

"O-oh"

After 2 hours they finally got to Kings Station said their goodbyes and the kids going to Hogwarts got on the train.

"There are no empty compartments," Alex stated.

"BLOODY HELL," James shouted.

"Calm down James," Scorpius who came up behind them said.

"Scorpi," Lilly yelled and clung to his neck.

"C-can't … breathe," Scorpius managed to get out.

"S-sorry," Lilly looked at the floor sheepishly and tugged a lock of red hair nervously.

"We should have come here earlier," Victoria stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh hey guys look there's one last compartment," Crow said.

They conviently did not notice the sign on the door that said **TRANSFERS** and walk right in.

"Whoa," Hugo said.

"This is one big compartment," Raven said.

"It's huge!" Alex exclaimed. Unlike a usual compartment that had two benches and a table in the middle and was off to the side and had another one opposite it so that the corridor could go between them, the corridor stopped at the door to this one. The door joined both of the compartments. 10 compartments could fit into this one. Benches lined three of the walls like normal but there was no table and there was a huge space between them it looked like there was an expansion charm on it. There were 12 kids in it but there was still room to spare.

As James looked around he saw that there were four kids that had been asleep but woke up when they heard them came in.

"Huh are we there yet?" the youngest asked.

"You weren't going to leave us on the train were you?" the 2nd youngest asked while pulling the best kicked puppy look James had ever seen, not even Uncle Sirius couldn't pull of a better one and his animagus form was a dog.

"Now, now I'm sure they would never do something like that," The oldest of the three girls said. But the 2nd youngest just kept giving this other girl the same look.

"I would never do that and besides we just left the station." The girl said.

"Oooooohhhhhhhhh," the four sounded.

"Um I'm sorry to intruded but everywhere else is full c-can we sit here," Lilly asked she was back to tugging at that lock of hair and look at the floor.

"SURE," A boy with blond hair and blue eyes answered.

"Wyatt, you're scaring her," a girl with hair almost to her knees with intricate little braids that weaved in and out of her main hair said as she pulled Wyatt away from Lilly who had started tugging at her bangs trying to hide her eyes even more.

"Come here," A girl with blond hair told Lilly.

"Yeah you can sit with us," The girl's sister said as they both took hold of Lilly's hand.

"Oh we didn't introduce ourselves yet," Hugo said.

"Oh yeah, I suppose we forgot." Alex said sheepishly.

"Well then, my name is James Potter," James said in a proudly sarcastic voice and did a flashy bow, "and this is my younger brother Alexander – "but you can just call me Alex" – and this is our little sister Lilly. This is our cousin Rose Weasley, and her little brother Hugo. This is our other cousin Victoria – "You can call me Tori" – Weasley, her younger sister Raven and their little brother Crow. Last but certainly not least this is Scorpius – "also known as Scorpi" – Malfoy. He's our cousin, somehow we're not really sure how."

"My name is Melinda Halliwell," The girl with the hair up to her knees, now that they took a closer look at her they saw that she had a small braid on each side of her face her hair was a very light brown that for a second Raven could of sworn it was blond, she had gray eyes with blue specks in them.

"This is my eldest brother Wyatt," Melinda pointed to a boy with curly blond hair that went to his shoulders with Sapphire eyes, the same boy who had answered Lilly's first question.

"This is my older brother, _Christopher _–," Melinda drew out the name for some strange reason then she pointed to a boy with normal short brown hair (for a boy anyway) and green eyes, who was staring out the window.

"HEY," the boy now named Christopher shouted and their question was answered. She had done it just to annoy him.

"– but you can just call him Chris," Melinda said.

"Or Chrissy," A girl with long pink hair and lavender eyes piped up.

"HEY," Christopher/Chris/Chrissy yelled again.

"Anyway, moving on, the girl that just called Chris Chrissy is my cousin Pandora Halliwell," Melinda started again and indicated to two girls on the floor drawing, " The two girls on the floor are her sisters Prudence –"

"But you can just call her Prue," Pandora piped up again.

"- And Patience, but you can call her Sarah" Melinda finished before Pandora could say anything. The older of the two had midnight black hair and blue-ish gray eyes, the younger had red-ish brown hair and hazel eyes.

"These are our other cousins the twins Kat and Tamora – but you can just call her Ara **(A/N Ara is pronounced Rraa)** we all do - and Jamie Mitchell," Melinda said. Upon closer inspection they saw that Kat and Ara, who had been the two girls that pulled Lilly to them, were in fact twins, Ara had blond curly hair that looked like sunlight just past her shoulder blades and blue eyes and Kat had the same hair as her sisters just a bit darker so it looked like gold accompanied with Jade green eyes **(A/N I'm pretty sure jade is green sorry if I'm wrong)**, their brother though was a different story entirely he had copper hair that stuck out at every angle without him trying and coal eyes, normally you would expect a boy that looked like this to have a scowl on his face at all times but this is not a emo cartoon or anime **(A/N no offence to anime or cartoons) **he was smiling like a normal ten-year-old.

"These are the Quizzi siblings, Selena the oldest, Maria the middle, and Alice the youngest," Melinda said as she pointed to each sibling. Selena had dark blue hair that looked black but still looked blue with black eyes and pale skin. Maria had curly light brown hair that went to her shoulders and light brown eyes that held innocence in them. Alice had the most intriguing hair out of anyone in the room it started out a very light pink and got darker as it descended down her back until it was a very dark violet purple that ended at her butt, accompanied by her crimson eyes she had the most intriguing features out of everyone in the room including Victoria, Raven, and Crow and they were part Veela.

"That is Emma and Robin Arrow," Melinda said as she pointed to two 11 year old kids that were on a laptop. "They're twins," Crow had never seen twins like them their hair, eyes, even skin was different but their features complimented the other's perfectly. Robin had tanned skin dark blue eyes and darker blue hair with bangs that fell into his eyes, while Emma had pale skin, light gray-ish blue eyes, and light curly (including the bangs) blue hair that went to her shoulders, Robin was also an inch taller than Emma.

"This is Kana Lunar," Melinda continued. Kana looked to be about 12 she had white blond hair and honey colored eyes.

"This is Dustan Swan," Dustan looked about 10, with black hair most of it cut short except for a lock of hair in the back that was in a braid that went to his butt with crystal clear blue eyes.

"You may call me Dust," Dustan said overly dramatic and did a bow again overly dramatic.

"Jason Bolton," Jason looked to be 15 with dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Artemis Pensive," Artemis looked to be 10 with black strait flowing hair that went to the bottom of her butt, light blue almost silver eyes, accompanied with really pale skin and everyone in the pureblood group thought she was a ghost for all of 10 minutes before

"And last but certainly not least we have the cousins Terra and Tyler Levon Weasley,"

"But we just call him Lavi," Terra's hair was a fiery red and in thin braids that were woven together in what appeared to be a tiara except for her bangs that fell into her eyes one braid that seemed longer than the others it was left out of the tiara to frame the right side of her face that went to her waist, her eyes were a calming earthy green. Lavi's hair was the same shade as Terra's but it was up in spikes that kinda made it look like his hair was made out of fire, but like his cousin there was a thin braid that went to his waist but unlike Terra it framed the left side of his face, his eyes were a wild sea green.

"D-did you just say Weasley?" James asked.

**Melinda POV**

So here we finally got Alice, Maria, Artemis, and Dustan to sleep, apparently none of them had slept last night and all four of them were cranky, when 9 kids came into the room and woke them up. It didn't take long for Wyatt to scare the girl with red hair and white tips to it (which was kinda strange), who for some reason started tugging at her bangs so they hid her eyes.

"Wyatt, you're scaring her," I reprimanded. Wyatt smiled sheepishly.

"Come here," Kat told the girl.

"Yeah, you can sit with us," Tamora said as they both took hold of the girl's hand.

"Oh we didn't introduce ourselves yet," the youngest boy said.

"Well then, my name is James Potter," the oldest boy said in a proudly sarcastic voice and did a flashy bow; James had messy black hair that fell into his hazel eyes and tanned skin.

"And this is my younger brother Alexander" he pointed to a boy that looked a year younger than him, he had the same messy hair as his brother but instead of black it was a medium brown, green eyes, and tan skin but lighter than his brother.

"But you can just call me Alex" Alexander said.

"This is our little sister Lilly." James said while indicating the girl that sat in between Tamora and Kat. Now that I take a better look she has long strait rose red hair that stopped at the end of her at her waist that was tipped with white and a dark blue stripe framing the right side of her face, she has clear sapphire eyes with flecks of gray in them and not pale but not tan skin.

"This is our cousin Rose Weasley, and her little brother Hugo." James said. The girl had wavy redish brown hair and intelligent gray eyes. The boy had neat bright orangish red hair and kind brown eyes and freckles everywhere.

"This is our other cousin Victoria Weasley," James said. The girl looked to be about 17 she had waist length silky midnight black hair and clear light blue eyes and pale and for a second I was in a lovey dovey trance, gross.

"You can call her Tori" Lilly said, Tori grumbled under her breath.

"Her younger sister Raven and their little brother Crow," James said. The girl 'Raven' had midnight back hair that went halfway down her back with gray eyes and tan skin. The boy 'Crow' had spiky fire red hair that was kept out of his hair with a sweat band and grey eyes. The same trance that happened with Tori happed again with both of them.

"Last but certainly not least this is Scorpius" James said before Lilly cut in.

"Also known as Scorpi" Lilly said.

"Malfoy. He's our cousin, somehow we're not really sure how." James continued as if nothing happened. Scorpius had golden blond hair that looked as if it had been slicked back with gel of some sort but he had purposely **(read tried to)** messed it up. So now most of it was still gelled back but there were some spikes sticking up or flopped down in his eyes, the sides of his face, there were even some spikes that were sticking up but halfway up flopped down. His eyes were a deep swirling grey and he had porcelain skin. All in all he looked like a lost puppy. If I didn't have as much self control as I did I would have globed him then and there but she did not.

"My name is Melinda Halliwell, this is my eldest brother Wyatt, this is my older brother, _Christopher_ –," I drew out Chris' name just to annoy him. For some reason he doesn't like anyone calling him Christopher.

"HEY," Chris yelled right on queue.

"– but you can just call him Chris," I said

"Or Chrissy," Pandora said to add insult to injury.

"HEY," Chris yelled again it was funny because it usually took a lot to get him riled up.

"Anyway, moving on, the girl that just called Chris Chrissy is my cousin Pandora Halliwell," I said " The two girls on the floor are her sisters Prudence –"

"But you can just call her Prue," Pandora cut in.

"- And Patience, but you can call her Sarah" I finished.

"These are our other cousins the twins Kat and Tamora – but you can just call her Ara we all do - and Jamie Mitchell," Pandora said.

"These are the Quizzi siblings, Selena the oldest, Maria the middle, and Alice the youngest," I said as I pointed to each one.

"That is Emma and Robin Arrow," Pandora said.

"They're twins" We said in synch.

"This is Kana Lunar," I continued.

"This is Dustan Swan," Pan said.

"You may call me Dust," Dustan said overly dramatic and did a bow again overly dramatic.

"Jason Bolton," I said.

"Artemis Pensive," Pan said.

"And last but certainly not least we have the cousins Terra and Tyler Levon Weasley," I said.

"But we just call him Lavi," Pan said.

"D-did you just say Weasley?" James asked. Well I wasn't that surprised when James introduced his cousins after all we Halliwells had spent a lot of time at the Weasleys. The cousins lived together. And we knew that they had other family in Brittan and we would meet some of them but when James asked that I was surprised as hell.

"Yeah, didn't you know," Pan said.

"No," Alex said.

Terra started giggling.

"Why are you laughing," James said his irritation leaking into his voice.

"I-it's the g-great-test prank e-ever," Terra said.

"What?" everyone asked?

"you see Dad and Uncle Fred were always bugged about settling down getting married and having kids so when they had finally done it they hid it from they're family," Lavi said his eyes had a suspicious gleam to them.

**End of chapter**

**Yes i know two chapters in one day. sorry for the long wait. i will try not to take so long in the future plz review.  
**


End file.
